


I love you more than blueberries

by katychan666



Series: Starting Over [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Single Dads AU, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus is struggling to write wedding vows for the wedding and Maxie is there to help him out with that.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Starting Over [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642375
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	I love you more than blueberries

“Papa, what are you writing?” asked the three year old as he was curious. Magnus was hunched over the desk as he was trying to get some writing done. Well, he was trying to write wedding vows and as much as he thought that it was going to be easy, it wasn’t. Not because he was bad at writing or because he didn’t want to, but because just how was he able to put it all down? How was he supposed to write down how much Alexander meant to him? How much he changed his life, how much all changed after he and Rafael stepped into his and Max’s life and changed their lives forever. For good. Since all of them became a family, how was he able to put it all down? There weren’t enough strong words that would express the gratitude, the love that his heart was holding for Alexander.

The wedding was just a week away and he still didn’t have his vows written down. He was trying really hard, he knew that he should have all of it ready by now, but he just couldn't. He didn’t know why it was so hard. It wasn’t a bad feeling, just when he would get down to writing, he would get overwhelmed by the strong feelings that he had for Alexander. He loved him so much, yet he didn’t know how to express it? It was just so annoying and he felt kind of guilty. He was pretty sure that Alec was going to surprise him with the best wedding vows yet and he was just…  _ he got nothing.  _

Magnus knew that Alec wouldn’t hold it against him if he didn’t have his vows ready by then, he knew all of that, yet he wanted to. Alexander was so good to him, he never got upset. There were times that their opinions clashed, yes, but they always talked it out in a very calm manner, never raised their voices at each other. Mainly because of the kids, they were both through messy divorces and that was why they knew how much it had an affect on them. Going back on track, Magnus huffed under his breath and he just looked over to his son, who was still waiting for a reply.

Magnus rubbed the back of his neck and he hummed. “Do you know what wedding vows are, Maxie?” asked Magnus and Max nodded. He kind of got the gist of it all, aunt Izzy was explaining it to them and it was really romantic! It was a special poem that Papa and dad were going to read at their wedding. Max knew that Alec had already had his own written all out and he couldn’t wait to hear it. The wedding was so close and the boys were just so excited, barely keeping it together. It was just so adorable. 

“Yes, special wedding poem,” said Max happily and proudly. Magnus chuckled and then gently ruffled his hair, nodding because that was quite correct and he hummed, shaking his head and he leaned back against the chair and he started biting onto the pen that he was holding, annoyed as he was still staring at an empty page and he just shook his head because this was just useless. “Papa, what’s wrong?”

“I’ve been trying to write my wedding vows, but I just can’t seem to get it right,” said Magnus and Max cocked his head to the side. As he wanted to get a closer look at what his dad was working with, he quickly climbed onto the chair, Magnus helping him along as the chair was quite high and when he was closer up to Magnus he hummed because it was just a blank page - there was nothing written on it! Oh, no! 

“Why?” asked Max curiously.

“I don’t know,” said Magnus and ran his fingers through his hair. He didn’t even know how to explain it to the boy who was quite sad now. Why couldn’t Papa write the poem? Maybe he could somehow help him with that! “It’s like - I have so many feelings to write about. The wedding vows are supposed to tell the other person how much you love them, but I love Alexander just so much that I don’t know how to put it into words. There’s so much I want to tell him, yet when I get to it I’m just…  _ I can’t _ ,” he said and then he looked at Max, who was just confused. He didn’t get it - of course he couldn’t; he was three. Magnus smiled and then he just smiled. “It’ll be okay, I have a week to think of something,” said Magnus and winked.

“Papa, I will help,” said Max as always ready to help and Magnus chuckled.

“You will?” asked Magnus with amusement in his voice and Max proudly nodded.

Magnus had a few pencils laying around on the desk and Max stood up on the chair, grabbing the one that was closest to him and Magnus was laughing softly as he gently adjusted the chair a little bit so that Max was closer to the desk and then he handed him his own piece of paper, Max’s eyes glowing as he was very excited. He was going to be helping again - he loved that he was so included into the whole planning of this wedding. It made him feel special and important. 

This was amazing. 

Max had a serious expression on his face as he was writing his little poem, oh it was amazing. He knew that Papa was just going to love it. Magnus, on the other hand, was just sitting there and was laughing silently as he watched Max scribble around the paper. The look on Max’s face was serious and it made Magnus curious - what kind of a poem it was. Max obviously couldn’t read and write yet, so all that it was were scribbles, but it was adorable and he just hummed and then he nodded, moving closer to Max and then he nodded.

“It’s a long poem, huh?” asked Magnus and Max looked up at him.

“Yes, Papa, it’s very long,” said Max and nodded. “Dad is amazing, Papa must tell how much he loves him,” said Max and Magnus’ heart swelled up with happiness and he just nodded. That was very true, he was very bright for only being three, slowly turning four and he just chewed on his lip. Max giggled and Magnus’ eyes widened - now he was very curious what he was writing about! He needed that poem from Max now and he hummed.

“Will you read it to me?”

“Papa, I’m not done yet,” whined the boy and Magnus laughed under his breath.

“Oh, I’m very sorry, didn’t mean to rush you,” said Magnus. “True art takes time, huh?” he asked and even though he wasn’t very sure what that meant, Max just nodded and Magnus chuckled, looking over to the clock. Rafe and Alec were going to be home any time now; they went grocery shopping and he sighed sadly. Still, he had nothing written down, but for now it didn’t matter. He was having too much fun observing Max  _ writing _ , giggling along and he then bit his lip. 

“Papa, will soon be done,” said Max and Magnus happily clapped.

“Yay, can’t wait!” said Magnus and then leaned back, watching Max scribble away, his smile growing and he was just laughing silently. The boy was extra focused, his legs happily dancing under the chair and a few minutes later and he was all done with his little special wedding poem for Papa. Magnus arched his brow and he then rubbed his palms together - oh, it was finished? That was fast, he wished that he could be more like his sons at times; it was just so… easier when you were a kid to tell how you were feeling. 

“It’s done, it’s done!” announced Max happily and Magnus gave him a little nod.

“Yay, I can’t wait to finally hear your special poem,” said Magnus and Max happily nodded. 

“Yes, I tried very hard, Papa,” said Max and Magnus just nodded, bit his lip as he didn’t want to laugh. He just couldn’t not laugh and smile, he was precious and he just leaned back in his chair and was waiting to finally hear the poem. “Are you ready?” he asked and Magnus just nodded.

“I’m ready, Blueberry,” said Magnus and Max giggled.

“Yes,” said Max and then he took a deep breath and looked down upon the paper, the little scribbles being all over the paper and he then smiled, hoping that Papa was going to like his poem that he wrote for…  _ in the name of Magnus for Alec.  _ It was also very confusing to him, but he made it work. He loved his poem. “Dad!” exclaimed Max and Magnus chuckled. Right, the poem was for Alec after all. “Papa loves you very, very, very, very, very,” he said and Magnus was just trying his best not to laugh as the other had to take a little second to take another breath.  _ There were a lot of very’s.  _ But then again he did love Alexander very, very much. “Very, very, very much!” said Max.

“An amazing start,” said Magnus and Max beamed.

Max nodded and then looked down to the paper again and he then narrowed his eyes. “Uh- yes,” said Max. “Papa loves you very much. Like this much,” said Max and then he let the piece of paper fall against the surface of the desk as he showed with his hands how much Magnus loved Alec and the man was again trying his best to suppress his giggles. “Papa loves you more than blueberries!” said Max and then he ended the poem. 

That was the finishing touch! And Magnus lost it. 

_ Max and his blueberries, huh?  _

“That was beautiful,” said Magnus and Max cheered up.

“Thank you, I worked hard,” said Max and Magnus was just nodding. He was about to say something else, but then the door of the loft opened - Rafe and Alec were back from shopping for groceries. Max panicked and he quickly pointed to his poem. “Papa, hide it,” whispered Max because he knew that Alec was supposed to hear the poem only on the wedding day and Magnus acted quickly, grabbing the paper and he neatly folded it and then placed it into his pocket. Just in time because then Rafael barged in, running over to Max, while Alec slowly followed behind and he hummed, suspicious.

“And what have the two of you been doing in here?” asked Alec and narrowed his eyes. Max let out a little gasp and then he looked over to Magnus -  _ did he know? Did dad know?!  _ Max started sweating, but Magnus just chuckled, lifted Max up and placed him onto the floor so that he could run off with Rafe and play around with Meow. Magnus hummed and then he just winked to Max.

“It’s a secret,” said Magnus. “But Max has been helping me,” he said and Alec pouted.

“You guys are now keeping secrets away from me?” asked Alec and whined. “Not fair.”

“You’ll soon find out, won’t he?” he asked and looked at Max.

“Yes, dad, just wait,” said Max and Alec snorted and then he nodded, ruffling Max’s hair and he sighed sadly.

“Very well, I’ll have to wait for the secret to be revealed, poor me,” said Alec and Max giggled. Rafe was also very interested, but Max was going to tell him all about the poem. He couldn’t keep secrets away from his brother after all! As Rafael decided to show Max what yummy things he and Alec got from the store, Magnus and Alec were left alone in the room and Magnus just smiled when he saw the pout on Alec’s face. 

“It’s not going to work, Alexander,” said Magnus and winked.

“But-”

“Patience, darling,” said Magnus and pulled Alec in for a kiss. “Now why don’t you show me all the yummy things that you’ve gotten for us in the store, hmm?” asked Magnus and Alec hummed.

“Oh, I can, come closer,” said Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes fondly - really that old trick? And was he really going to fall for it? Yes, yes he was. “Come closer,” said Alec and waggled his eyebrows, Magnus leaning in even more and Alec kissed him again, sweetly and shortly. Mmm, yummy indeed!

Magnus chuckled and then followed Alec into the kitchen because the boys were already up to something, but Magnus felt better. Maybe he was overthinking everything after all. Max showed him that he just pull back a bit and try approaching it all from a more simpler place and he chuckled.

_ Loving Alexander more than blueberries - that was a classic though! _


End file.
